The present invention relates to toner and developer compositions which provide better images and have a longer lifetime. More particularly, the invention relates to toner and developer compositions in which the toner includes an external additive or lubricant which is electrostatically compatible with the toner polymer.
Image recording devices such as printers, copy machines and the like, generally have a photoconductor which must be cleaned of toner residue between copies. A wiping member is often used to clean the photoconductor. Despite the use of wiping members and similar devices to remove toner residue from the photoconductor, some residue may remain and cause scorching of the photoconductor and generally poor quality images.
Various lubricating and cleaning aids are well known in the field of electrophotography to help clean and preserve photoreceptors used in xerographic processes, and to improve the release characteristics of fuser rolls. In some instances, additives such as lubricants are not completely electrically compatible with the toners with which they are used. Thus, such additives can interfere with image development, charge acquisition and charge distribution in electrostatic toners. The presence of an additive within a toner composition having electrical properties which are incompatible with a toner (i.e., a charge opposite the toner) can impair the proper transport of the toner and cause toner to be collected at inappropriate sites. This can result in poor image quality (including unwanted spots, fuzziness and ghost images). Thus, the choice of a proper additive is critical to obtaining quality copies.
It would therefore be desirable to provide toner and developer compositions which include appropriate cleaning aids and lubricants which do not interfere with image development, copy quality or developer lifetime.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide toner and developer compositions having relatively long lifetimes which produce good quality copies. Another object of the invention is to provide developer and toner compositions which include cleaning aids and lubricants which are electrically compatible with the toner polymer. A further object of the invention is to provide a cleaning additive and lubricant which can be incorporated into toner and developer compositions to become electrically compatible with the toner polymer. Additional objects of the invention will be apparent upon review of the disclosure which follows.